1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform various types of body exercises such as push-ups and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.